


Sweat

by corinnemaree



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Eggsy are training when things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practise

The sweat was beading on Roxy’s forehead and a smirk was appearing on Eggsy’s face as he panted. They had been sparring for a while, maybe for half an hour and neither of them had knocked each other down. They were both frustrated and impressed with themselves, but it was getting exhausting, their strikes not hitting as hard or as fast as they once had been.

“Let me propose somethin’ to ya,” Eggsy started, straightening up slightly, his breath barely even returning to him. Roxy followed his motion, her hands resting on her hips as she waited for him to speak. “How ‘bout we cheat? Get this over and done with?” He smiled, eager to hear her reply.

“What do you have in mind?” Roxy asked, her breath somewhat returning better than Eggsy’s. He scoffed and took hold of the back of his shirt. Roxy’s brow narrowed, not expecting Eggsy to lift up his shirt. He completely removed his shirt and he used it to wipe the sweat from his neck and chest.

“I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours?” Eggsy smirked, and Roxy scoffed, biting her lip. She took the bottom of her shirt, and Eggsy’s smirk dropped, surprised that Roxy was even considering it. She took the fabric over her head and put a hand back on her hip as she gripped onto her shirt. Eggsy’s face was a glazed mess and Roxy took her chance as he stared at her in her sports bra. She flung her shirt in his face, taking a few steps forward and using his knee to step up on. She weighed him down, pressing her knee into his shoulder and then they fell to the floor.

Eggsy threw the shirt to the side and Roxy giggled as she moved to fit on top of Eggsy. Her thighs were either side of his hips, and his hands fell onto her thighs. Roxy’s hand rested either side of Eggsy’s head and she couldn’t help but feel superior to him in that moment.

“You are so predictable, Eggsy.” Roxy said, laughing and combing her hair back. Then Eggsy did something very unexpected. He reached up, his hand guiding around her neck and pulled her down to meet his lips. She was taken back, but gave in for a moment, letting her lips taste his. Eggsy’s fingers dug into her thighs, and Roxy’s hand went to either side of Eggsy’s face. Roxy then remembered what was going on, and pulled away. They stared at each other stunned, unsure if either of them should move.

Roxy jumped up and went to her shirt. She picked it up and hurriedly put it on. She heard Eggsy move behind her, probably doing the same thing. As Roxy turned, her face most likely flushing, she saw Eggsy finishing off putting on his shirt.

“So, I think JB needs a feed, I’m goin’ to do that.” Eggsy said nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He kept his head down as he exited the training area. Roxy looked around the room and wondered if Merlin had been watching the cameras. He always had eyes everywhere, Roxy didn’t need her humiliation on this topic furthered.  

 

_******* _

 

Eggsy couldn’t resist Roxy’s smile and with her laying on top of him, he felt the overwhelming urge to do what he intended. So he did. He kissed her. He never exactly planned on kissing Roxy, they had always been friends ever since they met, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that there was something more going on between them. Feelings growing and his heart beating faster whenever she was around.

But now, he’s just fucked that up, like he fucks everything else up. He went to his room in the training bay and went inside to find JB sleeping on his bed. His head perked up when he saw Eggsy, and raced over to him. Eggsy picked him up and sat down on his bed again. He started to pet JB and think about how much of an idiot he was for letting a girl like that slip right through his fingers.

Eggsy fed JB and went to the mess hall to have his own dinner. It was almost like a cafeteria but the food was a lot more posh and Eggsy found it hard to understand why some of the foods were made. He picked a simple one for dinner; pasta. It was a different kind of pasta then what he had growing up, a white sauce instead of red and with different vegetables than he was used to.

He started to pick at his food before Roxy walked in. He was sat at one of the few tables they had in the mess hall, but as he was the only one there at the time, it was very awkward and they both knew why. There was an unspoken tension between them now and it was impossible to shake.

Roxy went and got her food, and surprisingly sat at Eggsy’s table. “How is the food?” She asked, her eyes rising from her food.

“Shit. As per usual.” He played off, his throat becoming dry. The didn’t speak for the rest of their meals. It felt wrong to talk when they hadn’t even talked about the elephant in the room. Eggsy was feeling things for Roxy that he hadn’t with other girls. Yeah, they were good fucks and everything, and yeah he would have feelings for them, but it was never like this. Whatever it was between them was unexplained and nerveracking. Eggsy didn’t know how Roxy felt about him but he doubted that she felt anything for him. He may be a kingsman just like her, but he wasn’t like her, they were from different worlds. But did that ever bother her before? Even being friends with her, she never once brought up the fact that they grew up in different ways.

After dinner, Roxy and Eggsy awkwardly walked down the corridor together. The silence was thick and unmoving, and it made Eggsy uncomfortable. He didn’t want things to be uncomfortable between he and Roxy. He liked Roxy, in more ways than one, but he liked her as his friend, he couldn’t lose her over a stupid kiss.

“What ‘appened at trainin’, never ‘appened, yeah?” Roxy only nodded before continuing down the hall, she went into her room quickly, and Eggsy’s chest felt tight. He was angry with himself for saying it and he went into his room. JB was excited to see him, but Eggsy didn’t really pay attention to him. He let JB out into the corridor, where JB always managed to find his way to the dog kennel down the hall.

Eggsy was lying on his bed, not falling asleep, not even changed into any sort of sleepwear.He just couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. He knew he said that it never happened, but God, Roxy was just on his mind. Her lips were so sweet, like strawberry and cream. Her smile was beautiful and plump, soft and pristine. She was small and perfect.

A knock came to Eggsy’s door, and his brow knitted, unsure as to who could possibly be knocking on his door. Maybe it was Merlin with a mission, but he was usually briefed in the morning. Eggsy got up and went to the door, opening it and seeing Roxy standing there. She didn’t stand there for long; she pushed Eggsy back inside, shutting the door behind them. Roxy’s hand went around Eggsy’s neck, forcing him down to her level. Her lips pressed to his, her hands fiddling with the bottom of his shirt as she tried to force it over his head. Eggsy pulled away to Roxy’s frustration.

“Rox, what are you doin’?” Eggsy asked as Roxy finally removed his shirt.

“Will you shut it,” Roxy said impatiently, stepping back from Eggsy and removed her shirt slowly. She kicked off her shoes and started to pull down her jeans. Eggsy swallowed hard as he saw Roxy in her underwear, the lace matching in it’s colour of purple.  “And just fuck me already, Gary.” Her use of his proper name showed him how serious she was. He shrugged and started to kick off his shoes. He moved quickly, but Roxy was already at his embrace. Eggsy wrapped his arms around her back, his hands exploring every inch of her delicate ivory skin.

Roxy pushed Eggsy down onto his bed, and crawled up him. Her hands slid up and down his chest, then finally down to his pants, unbuckling the belt and pushing his pants down. He kicked his pants off and his hands took to exploring her back and lower. His hands slipped underneath her underwear and cupped each cheek in his hands. He felt Roxy’s hand move his boxers down and her fingers move slowly around his throbbing cock. He gritted his teeth as she moved her hand up and down slowly.

“You have a condom in that drawer?” She said, and reached into the drawer herself. She pulled one out, still working his cock as to get it harder. She took the corner of the condom wrapper into her teeth and took the condom from broken wrapper. She ran her fingers over his shaft and a painful sensation went over Eggsy as she ran the condom over him; he just needed to be in her, to feel her around him.

Eggsy turned them both over, sliding off her underwear, then taking her legs and wrapping them around his hips. He placed his hands either side of her hips and stared down at her. He slowly moved down, his lips meeting hers in a desperate battle of lips, fighting to taste each other’s ecstasy. He moved into her slowly, her moans being stifled by his lips. Roxy’s hands moved under Eggsy’s arms, gripping onto his back and his shoulders.

Eggsy slowly moved out, and then with a thrust, met Roxy at his base. They both moaned in agreement, Roxy’s more noticeable as she was nearly crying out his name. Roxy moaned every time Eggsy thrusted and her nails dragged across his skin, desperate to stay with him. Eggsy was panting heavily, feeling Roxy around him was driving him insane. She was tight and Eggsy was in an indescribable amount of pleasure. Eggsy leaned down, his lips meeting Roxy’s once more, but he moved his lips every so often down her jaw.

“Am I going to make you moan my name?” Eggsy said, his lips trailing down her neck. Roxy was barely able to keep her eyes open, just being in bliss. Roxy was whimpering and moaning underneath him, and as his lips met her chest, she was practically tearing his back to shreds.

“No.” Roxy protested, but as she bit her lip, her nails dug into him a little more. “Oh, God.” She moaned. Eggsy thrust forward, hard and fast, and Roxy whimpered, her eyes shutting tightly.

“C’mon. Say it. Say my name, Roxy.” He demanded and Roxy’s head fell back; she looked exhausted, just needing to get to her climax now. Eggsy’s fingers dug so deeply into Roxy’s hips, he was sure she would have bruises.

“Oh, God, Eggsy, please!” She whimpered, and Eggsy smirked. His hands left her hips and gripped onto the bed sheets beneath them. His hands tightened around the fabric and picked up his pace, feeling Roxy’s walls clasp around him. Her face turned to the pillow beneath her and as her walls tightened around him, she could feel her reaching her climax. She screamed in pleasure, and Eggsy kept going until he could feel his own climax coming. He was going fast, and he was nearly at his breaking point when he felt Roxy’s walls clasp around him again, another climax was rocking through her quickly, and it drove Eggsy over the edge. He came moaning into Roxy’s shoulder and Roxy’s hand clutched at his back once more.

As Eggsy collapsed onto the bed, Roxy moved from beside him, to leaning on him, her finger circling on his chest. They were both breathing heavily, sweat covering their skin. Roxy’s lips pressed against Eggsy’s chest and he cracked a small smile.

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow.” Roxy said against Eggy’s chest. Eggsy chuckled lightly, his hand running over her hair.

“Rox, I never knew you could fuck like that.” He muttered, and Roxy’s chin lifted to rest on his chest and look at him.

“You never asked.” She shrugged, and Eggsy’s brow narrowed in surprise.

“If I had asked to fuck you, you would’ve said yes.” He questioned and Roxy’s brow knitted, shaking her head and chuckling.

“If you were a little more polite about it, maybe.” She said still laughing. God, her laugh was pure and perfect, like she was a light in a dark place.

“Wanna go for round two.” Eggsy suggested, and Roxy raised her brow.

“Oh you’re going to lose this round.” She smirked, sitting up on his lap and unclasping her bra. Eggsy’s mouth went dry and Roxy bit her lip, leaning down and letting her lips cover his.


	2. Winnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I am sorry this took like 3 months to write, but Roxy and Eggsy’s dynamic is something really new to me, like they’re a competitive pair and it works in weird ways for sex, so I decided to do what I could. Hope you like this installment. Should I do more? or will you kill if it takes another 3 months to write??  
> Anyway. Enjoy xx

Eggsy clenched onto the bed sheets beneath him as his other hand snaked into Roxy’s hair, a tight hold on it as her lips moved around his shaft. He was having a good morning to say the least.

“Rox, Oh fuck.” He groaned, unable to say anything else. He was getting close to his climax, and all he wanted was to get inside her. “Roxy,” He moaned her name again, and she must have sensed his wanting. But, she stopped, wiping away the saliva around her lips. She got up from the bed and started to put on her shirt. Eggsy sat up from the bed, stunned and left on full salute.

“You’re leaving me like this?” Eggsy exclaimed, and Roxy glanced over her shoulder, a smirk gracing her lips. She leaned on one of her hips, and Eggsy let his eyes roam from her hips down her legs that seemed to keep going.

“Another battle I’ve won. I think that makes it Roxy, four, Eggsy, one.” She turned again, walking towards him and leaned down slowly. She placed her lips over his, and Eggsy’s temptation to hold her there was strong. His hand slid across the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. She pulled away, her hand laying across his naked chest. “Better luck next time, Gary.” She smirked. She started to leave his room and Eggsy was desperate to follow her.

“Where are you even going?” He asked quickly, hoping she wouldn’t leave.

“I’m going to train. Seems like I beat you in everything now. Sex and Training.” She almost opened the door when Eggsy sat at the edge of the bed.

“Not true,” He tried to argue, but she was just about to leave. “I just thought of something. Whoever wins in training today, they get to win the next time we have sex.” Roxy stopped, looking back inside, a small smile crossing her lips.

“You’re on. But, you know you’re going to lose.” She giggled and bit her lip. Eggsy had to win, he couldn’t go another time of losing.

*~*~*

“And I win again.” Roxy cheered as Eggsy laid on the floor groaning. He had the wind knocked out of him and he couldn’t bring himself to even stand up. Roxy came around, sitting on his hips, rolling them slowly over Eggsy’s. “I think I’ll torture you a bit, grind on you really slowly until you can’t take it anymore.” She smirked, and Eggsy’s hands fell on her thighs. He gripped into them tightly.

“You’re cruel.” He groaned, coughing slightly. Roxy leaned down, her lips hovering over his, but not daring to touch his.

“I just like winning.” She whispered and stood up. Eggsy rolled over and watched as Roxy walked out of the training room. He watched her tempting hips sway as she walked and knew they would be the death of him.

*~*~*

Eggsy stayed in his room for much of day, no missions to look for, the world safe for another day. He didn’t have JB with him today, but he kept himself pinned against the door. He sat on the floor, not exactly waiting for Roxy, but trying to prevent himself from doing something stupid.

They had been sleeping together for a number of days but they both avoided the hard question of ‘what does this mean for us’. It didn’t stop Eggsy from wondering though. He was a romantic sometimes, and when it came to Roxy he felt uneasy, like he was in a dream. She was a girl that couldn’t be held down, could take care of herself even if Eggsy wasn’t there; it was intimidating and sexy as hell.

A knock repeated across the door and Eggsy’ chest ached. Should he answer it? Of course he should, Roxy would know he’s inside, no matter how hard he would try to hide. He stood up and opened the door.

“What you doing ‘ere?” He asked, trying to stay calm, like he didn’t expect her to be there. Roxy sauntered in, her hair lying around her shoulders, and Eggsy’s fantasties echoed around his head. He could just imagine himself pulling on her hair as she moaned his name. Eggsy’s cock twitched, and he swallowed hard. He had to stop himself from thinking like that.

“I came to collect my winnings.” Roxy turned around. It was at this time that he was paying attention to what she was wearing. It was a brown overcoat, tied in at the waist, her make-up up was done up and she wore heels that made her legs look even sexier than he remembered them.

“I’m not doing it Rox.” He avoided her gaze, but he kept his eyes on her body, watching her hands as they fiddled with the fabric tying the coat together. _Oh no_.

“You’re a sore loser, aren’t you?” Roxy smirked. She pulled at the fabric, letting the coat fall to her ankles and revealing lingerie - black and red lace - and Eggsy’s mouth went dry.

“We shouldn’t be doing this anyway.” He choked out. His cock was begging for her, just for her but everything else in him told him not to go down that road. Roxy wandered to his table, moving a few things around so she could sit down on it. “What are you doing?” Eggsy’s brow raised as he watched her. She spread her legs and licked her fingers before he watched them slide into the lacy underwear. Her back arched, her hips rolling and Eggsy’s mouth was dropping open. Her eyes fluttered, and her cheeks began to flush.

“I want to feel something, and since you’re being a cry baby, I’ll do it myself.” She whimpered, her other hand clenching onto the table as she rode against her hand. Eggsy stepped towards her, his hands slowly running up her thighs, her skin felt like fire.

“Fuck, Rox.” He muttered under his breath and couldn’t take it anymore. He dropped his lips to hers, catching it in a harsh and desperate kiss. Roxy moaned against his lips, the hand that was once clenched into the table now latched into his neck, pulling him against her. He just needed to see her come, be the one responsible for it. He gripped onto her hips, leaned his forehead against hers and their breaths harsh as they pulled apart. He moved down, kneeling in front of her, taking down those tempting underwear.

Eggsy could smell her arousal and he needed to taste it. He scooted her forward and let his lips cover her clit. Roxy’s hand moved from her folds to his hair, gripping him tightly against her sex.

“Eggsy, oh, _god_.” Roxy moaned loudly. He let his tongue roll over the sensitive numb then finally letting his tongue dance around her entrance. He could hear Roxy’s breath hitch, her breathing becoming more erratic as his tongue moved over her. He added a finger into his endeavours and then another as he heard her moan his name again. She was practically screaming. Eggys scraped his teeth against her clit as he add another finger and Roxy went flying. Her nails scratched along his scalp and her thighs tightened around his head. Eggsy’s fingers slid in and out of her, helping her ride out her orgasm.

“Eggsy, I need you inside me, right now.” Roxy said breathlessly, her thighs still keeping him pinned to where he was. He moved her legs apart, rising to his feet, but cupped underneath her knees, pulling her against his hips. He gripped around her waist and the back of her right thigh, taking her to his bed, laying her down.

Eggsy removed his shirt and took down his boxers and trousers. Roxy went into his drawer, finding a condom and taking it out of its wrapper. His cock was eager to get closer to Roxy, he needed to be with her. She rolled it over his shaft, the sensation, the painful sensation he always got when Roxy touched his cock, sparked over him. He rubbed his tip over her entrance, and she moaned, her hands clenching the bed sheets beneath her.

“Do I get to win this round?” Eggsy asked, his arousal sparking as he teased her. She was whimpering and shaking her head. She was biting her lip, her lip turning a tight red. “All you have to do it give in and you get me.” He was as desperate as she was, but all he wanted to do was win this round. Roxy was moaning and whimper, her legs hooking behind his back, trying to pushing him forward.

“Gary, please.” She begged, but he didn’t accept her pleas.

“Say I win.” His voice became husky, Roxy’s whimpers becoming even more intoxicating and harder to resist, his cock wanting to drive all the way to the hilt, just to feel her spasm around him.

“Gary, please,” She begged again, and just another mention of his name and he couldn’t hold back. He leaned down to kiss her, her mouth eager against his.

“Just say it, Rox.” He said low, his lips trailing down her neck.

“You win.” She begged and Eggsy thrust forward, her moans louder than he thought they were going to be. He kept up a steady pace, not giving in to the wild temptation within. He could only give so much, his gut twist to eager to thrust into her with everything he had. “Eggsy, please, harder.” He shook his head at her pleas. He couldn’t do it, he would lose control and he wanted to savour the moment. “Fuck...Gary...I need you.” She caught his face in her hands, her breath tearing through her and having the same effect on him.

Everything in him was feeling cruel and punishing, and that’s what he gave. He thrust into her with long, hard and painful thrusts. She cried out every time their flesh smacked together, the sound brutal. He was grunting, unable to keep his need safely tucked within him. “Egg-Eggsy. Oh god, don’t stop.” She kept begging. Eggsy leaned down, pulling Roxy’s bra down, catching a breast in his mouth and letting his tongue run over her nipple. She began to squeak and he felt her thighs clench around his hips. “You win,” She repeated, her voice coming out in a shout; she was eager for a release. “Please.” She begged in a cry, her hands clawing in his back and gripping onto him.

“Fuck, Rox. Come for me, baby.” He muttered against her breast. Eggsy could feel her muscles clench around him, and then as he gave his last few powerful thrusts, she flew apart, her orgasm rocking through her so hard that she began to shake. She covered her mouth as she moan, her back arched and her legs still locked around him. Eggsy’s balls tightening and he grunted hard as his orgasm erupted. He fell on top of Roxy, still rocking slowly as he rode out his orgasm.

They were hot and sweating, the scent of sex just floating around them. Roxy kept her hands on Eggsy, and as he rose from the crook of her neck, her hands wandered to her face. Her eyes were sparkling as she stared at him, and the overwhelming feeling Eggsy had to kiss her the very first time was tingling across his body. He let his lips find her in a delicate number of kisses, their lips syncing and they clung to each other. Eggsy grew soft inside her, rolling to the side to put his condom in the trash.

This felt like the first time that they actually cuddle after sex. When they had sex, Roxy would try and go for round two or they would have other things to do, but this time, they had time. Roxy curled up next to him, her lips kissing across his shoulder.

“Now, Gary, you know how to treat a girl right.” She muttered against his skin. He let his arm wrap around her, feeling her soft skin underneath his coarse hand. He let himself enjoy the feeling of it all.

“Only you, Rox. Only you.” He kissed the top of her head and brought her closer, his legs tangling with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this deserves more chapters, let me know. xx


End file.
